User blog:ClariS/Optimistic Rant
Oh ho ho! A new year is upon us and I been feeling very good. I been looking through some of my old blogs and I happened to come about to some of my old rants and after reading them, I want to rant again. But this time, being all cheery and in a relaxed mood, I want to do something different. I want to rant on the good things I see in LoL. (HA! Lol) Let's get started!! The Ease of the Game One of best features about League of Legends is that this game is extremely easy to pick up and have fun. There is so much thing they have done right with this, down to it's very distinct visual effects to the layout of the shop and User interface. And let's not forget about those tutorials they provide to help ease new players into this game. I can still remember my first game against that that couldn't kill my , thanks to my awesome . But out of all of this, I personally want to point out (because I believe in it) that allows people to enjoy the game most, every champion is easy to pick up and play. Assuming you have the basic foundations in playing LoL, there is no champion in this game that you can't pick up and do half decent with. And the best thing about it, they don't sacrifice depth. Riot's Interaction I go around and check so many different forums, but the one thing I notice that sets LoL apart from any other forums is that Riot activity participate in the forum, either answering questions, giving their thoughts, asking for feedback, or just playing along. Because of this, the community knows that the staff of Riot are willing and does listen to the fan base, if it is the better for the game. I really love their interaction and I wish other games *cough*starcraft 2*cough* were more involved with their community to let them know that their opinions do matter. Ahh, I still remember seeing over 20 reds attacking the tug of war and knocking it all the down from 4000 to 0. T.T, three months of building that up only to see it crumble within a spam of one hour. But to fair, let's not forget about the summoner's showcase, embracing all the memos that people create like the 'patch preview stripes', and giving RP to those who just need that little bit more to get enough to buy a champion skin. Custom Games!! I spend so much of my time just playing random custom games and I just wanted people to know about these games. I know there is a page on this wiki that list many of the custom game types, but I doubt many people actual know this page exist. So here is a list of a few custom game types that people have created that you can play: * Draft Racing * Hardcore PVP * Protect the Soraka Bot * Catch The Teemo * Catch The Yeti * Find The Teemo I tried playing catch the teemo but I always end up dying to shrooms. :3. There is probably a lot more, but I don't know them all, so if you know any, please feel free to add or suggest them on the custom games page, assuming they have rules already in placed. Constant Flux One of the biggest reasons why I love playing this game. Because they update so often, this prevents this game from ever going completely stale. When one champion may suck in one period, a few weeks later, they might be consider overpowered. I am actually sad to see that their updates are going to be every 3 weeks now instead of 2 because I always look forward to updates. But either case, the constant fluctuation of this game always allow people to keep searching for what is the best option and never allow 1 optimal strategy to become the only option. Free to Play! What can I say, it being free was the main reason I even started to play this game and why I continued to play this game. It is amazing how a free to play game managed to become this big, and I support it all the way because Riot is providing us a game that over a million people enjoy without us even having to pay a penny. But who are we kidding, I bet most people who have played this for a decent amount of time have spent so much money on it. I know I have. But I like to think that I don't spend my money to buy things. I spend my money to support this company. Their business practice is something I wish more games in the future will follow because in the end, everyone wins. ----------- Well, this is the end of my rant, if you can call it a rant. I'm just too much in a good mood to say anything bad. Riot is such an awesome company that is doing something that be taught to other companies. So next time before writing an angry thread or forum against Riot or at the game of LoL, try to remember the good things this game have. There is so much that Riot does to keep the community happy and for that, I want to say, ' ''THANK YOU RIOT' and to you, the 'COMMUNITY''' Category:Blog posts